Unexpected Friends
by Queen B. Rose
Summary: Friendship happens in the blink of an eye, even the most unexpected people can be freinds


_**Hey Lovelies!**_

_**Just a small short story about non other than my OTP 2x5**_

_**I own nothing! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr lay in his bed thinking about his summer vacation. It had been three years since his unknowing decommissioning, and he was stumped on how to spend his summer. He was the nerd of his high school, being a part of the A.V Club and debate team; he had little time for other things. Besides his club members, he had little interaction with other classmates. Though, he did have few interactions from others outside of his social circle he rarely had many friends. He was lucky his brother was away with his grandmother and his mom was working early, trying to get a promotion from Mrs. Sanban. He was alone, though he liked the solitude; he was madly bored out of his mind. Hoagie decided to get out of bed, shower and go for a walk. As he was getting dressed his was listening and singing to his radio that was playing P!nk : So What. His voice wasn't too bad, although who would have thought Hoagie would listen to P!ink. Grabbing his aviator googles he messes up his hair and heads out. **_

_**Walking aimlessly, Hoagie ended up at the park, figuring nobody would be there he goes to the swings just to relax. He swings a bit, picturing he was flying high into the sky, unbeknownst to him; someone took up the swing next to him. Swinging higher, he builds momentum and leaps from his seat, rolling onto the sand safely on the ground. He lays there watching the clouds move across the sky. A high whistle ranges out, startling the sixteen-year-old. He looks around for the source spotting a young caramel woman with braided hair and a red cap straddling the swing set he had previously occupied.**_

"Abby gives you a 7 solid, if you would have nailed the landing, Abby might of gave ya at least an 8 baby."

"What that was at a 9, tops!" **Argues Hoagie**

"Naw sugah, Abby thinks it needed more pizazz."

"Well why don't you show me how it's done, I'm _sure _you could do better." **He stated sarcastically**

_**Abby does just that… she gains enough air as she swings on the set launching through the air doing a somersault into a roll landing right side up placing her hand on her hips looking back at the slightly round teen. Hoagie stares in disbelief, wondering how she pulled off such a feat. He grins stupidly and begins a slow clap.**_

"Radical! I stand corrected the launch was perfectly timed and the nosedive gave an air of suspense!" **He started rambling off more aeronautical terms that Abby could not understand.**

_**Hoagie noticed the amused smirk playing on the girl's features, quickly he decided to stop talking**_

**Nervously he chuckles** "Eh, yea… it was… uh cool." Rubbing the back of his neck "Uh… I'm Hogar… uh Hoagie by the way.

This time she smiles "Abby knows who you are fool, we take the same AP classes. Anyway, I'm Abigail, tho mos folks call me Abby." **She says as they shake hands.**

"Wait you're in my AP classes? How come I've never noticed." **He asked skeptically**

"Well for one, we sit on opposite ends of da class two, Abby keeps to herself, and three ya always seem to be in yo own head or lookin out da winda. Fo someone with smarts like you, ya seem kinda spacy ta Abby." **She explains, crossing her arms**

"Huh, I guess… but you'd think I would at least saw you when you enter class. I'm generally one of the first few in the room. Also, lectures are sooo boring, I rather be outside doing… I don't know, anything but sitting in that stuffy classroom all day." **He exasperates, waving his arms around franticly**

**Abby chuckles** "Honey, Abby knows… da teach drones on and on… Abby is usually the first in da room, Abby sleeps in da corna befo class starts. Pssh Abby already knows, da teach is gonna put Abby ta sleep, so Abby gets a head start." **She shrugs.**

"Sugah, Abby knows you don't look around much. From what Abby gathers you go straight to ya seat curl up on yoself, like ya don't want nobody ta talk to ya."** She smirks**

"What! No, I don't! I… I just, I just like to get ready for the day and that I'm prepared. There isn't anything wrong with that."** He defended**

**Holding back a laugh, Abby presses him **"Huh, sure ya are… And does preparing fo class include playing Yipper and quoting Dr. Space/Time Continuum?"** Abby asked smugly**

**Shocked Hoagie stuttered **"I… how… who… ugh!" **He blushes deep red**

'_How does she know! I thought I hid that very well. Wow… she really is observant; I don't know if I like that.'__** He lamented**_

'_Man… Abby hasn't had dis much fun in a while. Dis Hoagie kid is so easy ta rile up.'_ _**She muses**_

_**Abby watched Hoagie as he nervously tried to figure out what other things, he considered embarrassing, that he might have done in front of her.**_

"You know Hoagie, Abby likes ya. You're not all high a mighty like otha smart folks, thinkin dey know everythang. Abby thinks ya kinda funny too." **She said honestly**

**Hoagie's face shifted through a variety of emotions, landing on confusion** "Wait… what do you mean? Nobody acts like that. If you're in AP classes, you. are plenty smart. No need to flaunt it."** He shrugged**

**She scoffed for the first time and frowns** "Easy fo you ta say, you might be da exception, but most of those egg heads treat Abby like she's dumb. Just cus I don't talk or look like ya'll don't mean Abby aint smart."

"Wow, im sorry Abs I didn't know people did that. Usually it's the other way around. Most of us 'Nerds' as we are so rudely called, get picked on by almost everyone, and no offense your people aren't the nicest to be around."

**Her eyes narrowed** "What do ya mean my people?"

**Again, he stumbled over his words waving his hands around **"Uh... um, I just meant the cool people, ya know. Even I'm not oblivious to the cliques that everyone is labeled under." **He sighed** "Honestly I'm surprise someone like you is even talking to me right now." **He rubbed his arm looking at his feet**

"Sugah if Abby cared about social statuses Abby wouldn't be talkin to ya right now. But guess what, Abby is here, talkin to ya! So, you can tell those social normies Abby says shove it!" **She exclaimed with her hands on her hips**

"Abby chills with who Abby wants ta chill with, Abby don't like labels. If Abby wants you as a friend, you're Abby's friends, period."

'_This third person thing is really strange, but… I kinda like it. Plus, she does make a valid point, who says we can't hang because we don't belong to the same cliques?' __**He thought**_

**He smiled** "Heck, I can't argue with that can I? I mean I can, but I doubt I'd win. So… when I see ya in class, and uh you're not napping… uh can we talk?"

**Again, she smirked** "Hmm… Abby will have ta see if ya are cool enough ta speak with Abby."

**He frowns** "But didn't you just say…?"

**Again, she laughs** "Of course ya can talk ta Abby, Abby meant what she said."

**His stomached growled, looking down at his watch he notices the time **"Wow, lunch time already? Wanna go grab some food with me? We can head to Bueno Nachos."

She shrugs "Yeah Abby is down, what do you plan on getting?" **She asks as they start walking**

"I don't know, I don't wanna 'taco' bout it…" **He smirked holding in a laugh**

**Abby stopped looking mortified, she groans shaking her head and keeps walking **"You know what, Abby takes back what she said about ya being funny."

**He laughs** "Aw come on, that was a good one! Oh oh, how about this one…"

_**She smirks again at the bubbly round teen. She was kinda of glad to see him smiling and being true to himself and not closed off to everyone. **_

'_Huh, unexpected, but Abby is glad to make friends with Hoagie.'_** She thought as he continued make more off the wall puns, she continued to smile or groan depending on what he said.**

* * *

**Puns will get you everytime!**


End file.
